


The dry land needs water, humans need love

by AlexielMihawk ENG (AlexielMihawk)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk%20ENG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She fears she's become as dry as the wasteland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dry land needs water, humans need love

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language.  
> Might be connected to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6142237)

****She fears she's become as dry as the wasteland.

 

Days long gone the earth was green and she walked shoeless on a field of grass. Now those days live in her memories, hidden, like secrets she shall never tell. Now she sees nothing but madness and rage, and she rides on the fury road with a name that hides her heart and scares her enemies.

The war rig flies through the red sand desert, and the war boys jump around, screaming, looking for an historic death.

_I live, I die, I live again_.

She has been witnessing death for the last fifteen years and not once she's seen someone coming back to life. They wish to grab the sun, but in the end all they got is a fist full of sand and a miserable death no one will remember.

She doesn't wish to emulate them.

Her life has been hard and pitiable but she still holds on and she has no intentions of letting go. Besides recently she has found a new hobby: knocking Rictus face. The best part is she doesn't have to fear any retortion from his father as it was the big man himself who asked her; this helps making her feel incredibly better.

Maybe she's mad as well as everyone else. Furiosa doesn't care.

 

Her main duty is to protect the wives, which she did. Still does. She was also supposed not to sympathise with them, which she tried to. Unfortunately that didn't really ended well. Last, but not least, she was supposed to be sure that no one touched them, which she she didn't. Well, she avoided Rictus touching them, but she can't really say she's been as diligent as she should have.

In her defence, she has to say it's not entirely her fault.

It was Angharad the one who did the first move, approaching her slowly, with a grace she thought no one in this world would possess. She touched her stump and cried.

It was two weeks after she stopped her from killing the thing in her belly – which Furiosa dares not call a baby as she has no right to do that.

The Splendid kissed her on the corner of her mouth in a night as hot as any other, when the Bio-Dome was silent and empty, right after one of the Immortan's routine rape. She hid her face in Furiosa's neck and she cried, mostly for her sisters, as she hadn't been touched that time, partially for her unborn son's safety. When the Imperator turned towards the wife, Angharad kissed her.

«I just wanted» she said «To taste something sweet. To prove myself that there's still softness and kindness in this world».

 

Furiosa believes she's a fool.

The Splendid lives in a golden cage and she doesn't realize that the Imperator is as though and empty as everyone else. Her dreams have been scattered in pieces she couldn't put back together and her soul slowly died in a room filled with tears and screams, when she killed the last piece of humanity that was growing inside her. She feels nothing now.

And maybe she really is as dry as the wasteland, she dares not tell.

For Angharad it doesn't matter, though. She sees in the Imperator something no one else does (not even Furiosa herself). She sees a past of pain and fear, she sees her scars and doesn't get scared, but, most of all, Splendid can sense that Furiosa was once like her, just more lonely.

She doesn't like _lonely_.

Maybe that's the reason she feels so drawn to her, she wants to make her feel better, understood, somehow part of something. It started with a kiss on the corner of the Imperator's lips, it ended with Angharad's fingers slowly following the line of her breasts, gently lifting her clothes, pushing them away. Furiosa didn't move, she shivered a little, but she didn't say no. The Bio-Dome echoed in moans and whispers and clumsy kisses; in the end it wasn't nearly as bad as both them thought it would have been. In the end it was just the first time of many.

 

Furiosa fears she's become as dry as the wasteland.

Angharad is quite sure she is more like that fertile land she holds like a secret in her heart. All she needs is someone who can take care of her, and then, Splendid is certain, she'll walk again among the living. After all, she knows that a dry soil is not necessarily a spoiled one: all it needs is water and it will turn green again.


End file.
